gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weazel
WZL |taglines = "Standing Up To The Liberal Agenda One Issue At A Time" "Confirming Your Prejudices" |type =Television network |founded = |founder = |ceo = |games=''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |locations= Weazel Plaza in Rockford Hills, Los Santos }} Weazel Television Network (BAWSAQ: WZL) is a fictional television network in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website in'' Grand Theft Auto V. Description Originally referenced briefly during radio advertising as the broadcaster of various fictional television shows, Weazel is expanded in [[Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV]] into a complete television network, including Weazel News. Weazel is a parody of U.S. TV network Fox Broadcasting Company. The station was originally spelled Weasel in GTA Liberty City Stories (the station's name does not appear in written form in GTA Vice City or GTA San Andreas), while the Weazel name was officiated in GTA IV. The station has its own building in Los Santos in GTA V. Channel 15 Channel 15 is a television channel affiliated to Weazel. Not much is known about the channel, though it is known that Natalie Vanet is an undercover investigator working for the channel. Melanie Mallard also seems to be a TV reporter working for the Channel 15. The channel cannot be viewed on any of the protagonists' television. Slogan/Motto Programs 3D Universe * Just the Five of Us (GTA Vice City; broadcasted Friday nights) * My Five Uncles (GTA San Andreas) * Law (GTA San Andreas; broadcasted Thursdays) * Intergalactic Wrestling Title (GTA San Andreas; broadcasted weekends) * Swapmeet (GTA Liberty City Storie''s; broadcasted Thursday evenings) * ''Bad T and Theo (GTA Liberty City Stories; replaced by Swapmeet due to poor ratings) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] Viewable *''The Men's Room'' (GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony) *''Split Sides'' (both Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams) *''Republican Space Rangers'' (GTA IV, Episode 456 and "Homecoming" for EFLC) *''Venturas Poker Challenge'' Mentioned *''72'' *''Ether'' *''Spittoon'' *''How To Survive When There is A Suitcase Nuke On Your Train'' *''Vinewood Cunts'' *''Vacation Home Sluts'' *''Terror Marathon'' *''Crow Reunion in Iran'' *''Weazel News'''' (''GTA IV, Episodes From Liberty City and GTA Chinatown Wars) *''Homo Erectus'' *''Waning with the Stars'' * Undertaker ''(''The Ballad of Gay Tony) Advertisements *Burger Shot *VIP Luxury Ringtones *Whiz *Excelsior *Michael Graves campaign ad *John Hunter campaign ad *VIG Insurance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Viewable *''Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce'' *''Republican Space Rangers'' *''Fame or Shame'' *''Jack Howitzer'' Mentioned *''Organ Farm'' *''Pervert Stare'' *''Serious Cougar'' *''The Real Cunts of Suburbia'' Advertisements *Ammu-Nation *Grand Senora Desert *Lifeinvader Tablet *Pißwasser *Benefactor Surano *Bravado Bison (Enhanced version only) *Up-n-Atom Burger See Also *Television in GTA IV *Television in GTA V *CNT Links *Watch Weazel on gametrailers.com de:Weazel es:Weazel pl:Weazel ru:Weazel fr:Weazel pt:Weazel hu:Weazel Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Media Category:TV Category:Companies Category:TV Companies